1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus which may be attached to the lower end of a tube shaft and driven downwardly into the ground to a point immediately above a ground layer from which a water sample is to be taken. The apparatus itself is tubular and includes a tubular sampler which maybe downwardly projected therefrom through the utilization of a drop rod extending downwardly through the tube shaft and engageable with the sampler for projection thereof downwardly into the aforementioned ground layer for intaking ground water therefrom for passage upwardly into the tubular apparatus from which the sampler was downwardly extended.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of ground water samplers heretofore have been provided such as the "HYDROPUNCH" and "HYDROPUNCH II" marketed by QED Ground Water Specialists of Ann Arbor, Mich. However, these water samplers are not constructed and operative in a manner to obtain water samples which are at least substantially uncontaminated from the ground layers disposed immediately above the ground layer from which the water sample is obtained.